Love is our secret
by strawberry-hime3
Summary: Naruto ask sakura out on a date, but wait, swimsuit? Somewhere special? Where is he planning to take her and what'll happen? Will Sakura finally find her true feelings for Naruto, or does she want to keep them a secret? M to be safe. On Hold, sorry.
1. Somewhere special

AN: Hey, wazzup! Let me introduce myself, I'm strawberry-hime ( my name used to be manga-hime, but I like strawberry-hime better) and it's a pleasure 2 write fics 4 u. Dis is my first story and I hope u all like it! Warning: might contain lemon in future chapters.

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto or any of it's characters but I wish I did * sniff *

Chapter 1, Somewhere special

"That mission was too tiring" naruto whined as he and sakura walked home, "no shit, if I keep walking, I swear my legs are going to fall of" sakura complained as they walked home.

~oOo~

They reached apartment a few minutes later and they were at sakura's apartment, saying their good byes. "This is my stop, I'll see tomorrow" sakura said as she as she was about to walk through her front door when naruto grabbed her wrist stopping her. "Sakura wait!" naruto yelled letting go of her wrist to let her turn around, "I was wondering if you wanted to go on a date with me sometime. . ."

naruto asked nervously.

_Oh come one sakura, you know you want to, _her inner voice said, trying to sway her. _"Ok. . .but I'm gonna pound him if he takes me to Ichiraku" _ sakura told her self, "ok naruto, I'll go with you, just this once" sakura said, accepting his offer. "Really? Sweet! So how 'bout tomorrow, I'll pick you up lets say. . .tenish?" naruto suggested sheepishly, "ten it is, so I'll see you tomorrow then" sakura answered with a warm smile.

"Yeah, oh and bring a swimsuit, I wanna take you somewhere special" naruto said as he walked off, giving sakura a little wave before he disappeared around the corner. _"Swimsuit? Somewhere special? I wonder where he plans to take me . . ."_

~oOo~

Sakura was getting ready for her date with naruto, but she still wondered where he was taking her but she would find out eventually. She packed a red bikini, hoping it didn't look too trampy, but then again, all bikinis looked a bit trampy no matter what shape or form. She also packed a towel and bottle of water, and all she had to do was wait.

Back at naruto's place, he was also getting ready for his date. He wore some a pair of swimming trunks, which stopped a quarter down his knee, under some baggy jeans that had some rips and tares in them and three chains hanging of the right side. He also wore a shirt that was like his jacket, a small section of black up the top and the rest of the shirt orange. It was a pretty tight shirt, it wrapped around him like another layer of skin, which stretched his well-toned abs.

He wore his forehead protector and a new pair of black gloves that had protective metal plates over his knuckles and the back of his hands. Something wasn't right about the gloves, then an idea popped into his head, he ripped off the material that was covering his fingers. When he was done, he packed some food that he prepared the night before and shoved it into a picnic basket along with some other stuff into his backpack and left for sakura's place.

~oOo~

Sakura heard a knock at her door. _"He's ten minutes early" _sakura thought, _He's not so bad, easy on the eyes too, _her inner self teased. _"Oh shut up" _sakura yelled in her mind and went straight to the door. She opened the door to see naruto standing there with his usual happy grin. Sakura looked up and down his body, her eyes widened in shock.

"_He's so, so-", He's absolutely delicious! _Her inner voice squealed in her head. "Uh, sakura are you alright?" naruto asked, his full of concern, with that sakura snapped back to reality. "Oh! I-it's nothing" she reassured him. "Shall we go?" naruto questioned, "yeah, lets" sakura said as she grabbed her bag. _"Was she checking me out? Naw . . . hell yeah she was!"_ naruto shouted in his head as they walked outside into the street. "If we wanna get there faster, we're gonna have to run" naruto said as he jumped on a roof of a building, sakura followed. "Are you going to tell me where we're going yet?" sakura asked, losing a bit of her patience, "told you it was a surprise" he said with a cheeky grin. Sakura sighed in defeat, "lead the way" she said with a faint smile, naruto nodded and they started to run and jump from roof to roof.

~oOo~

They reached the forest on the other side of town and they were currently jumping through trees. Naruto stopped and landed on the ground, sakura followed one step behind. Naruto looked around for anyone who might of followed them, which made sakura confused. "Naruto will you pleas tell me where we're going!" sakura demanded, "don't worry, we're almost there, trust me" naruto said as he grabbed sakura's hand and they went deeper into the forest.

He led her through the forest, guiding her across the rugged path. While they were walking naruto realized he was still holding sakura's hand, but he didn't let go. It felt weirdly small to his hand, and he held onto it gently yet firmly, as if it was something precious. Sakura also realized that he was holding her hand, she was amazed at how he gripped it so firmly, yet he held it so gently, feeling the skin from his fingers on hers sent shivers down her spine. _Admit it your in love with him, yor even blushing! _Her inner voice teased, _"am not! I can't be, I'm in love with sasuke. . ."_ she trailed of in her head. _Whatever you say, you'll still be in love with him_, the inner said then disappeared. _"I can't be in love naruto, I can't be. . .am I?"_

~oOo~

"Okay, we're here" naruto declared as he and sakura stopped hiking, they were deep within the forest, and they stopped in front of a huge, untrimmed hedge that stretched around something but sakura didn't know what. The hedge was so dense and tangled that sakura couldn't see through it, it was so tall that she couldn't see over it, and all she could hear was a waterfall somewhere.

"What do you mean there's nothing here" sakura said grumpily, naruto chuckled making sakura confused, he made her more confused when a smirk played along his lips. "Oh really" he said as he walked over to the to the hedge and pulled some of the branches out of the way to reveal something amazing.

~oOo~

AN: till the next chapter my fellow writers and readers, I hope you all be patient and wait for the next chapter, and I hope the end of this chapter will leave you wanting to read the next one

From little miss sweet 'n' sour

Strawberry-hime3


	2. A secret sight

AN: Yo everyone! So sorry 4 the wait. This is my latest chapter of Love is our secret. I'll try to make this chapter a bit longer that the first so you guys can read a little more. I hope you guys like it and remember to read & review!

PS: changed this to M cause it might get a little steamy in some

Disclaimer: u guys know dat I don't own naruto, so wats da point of a disclaimer, it's just makes us feel bad

Chapter 2, A Secret Sight

Sakura couldn't believe her eyes at what she saw, (AN: I kinda got this idea from twilight, he-heh) behind the branches of the hedge revealed one of the most beautiful things that she had ever seen. Right in front of her was a large, beautiful clearing that had looked like it had been cut of from the rest of the forest. It was like a little slice of heaven.

The clearing was large and spacious. Sakura had been right about the waterfall; right at the back of the area had been a medium sized waterfall that poured down into a huge pool of water. Some butterflies flew above the water surface, their shape and color reflecting of the water.

Next to the over sized pond stood a huge tree taller than the cliff the waterfall was coming from. Its trunk was wide and dark in color with it roots leading into the water. At the base of the tree had a couple of steps the led up to a newly built looking platform and hovering over the middle of the platform was a thick rope hanging from one of the high branches, probably used to swing into the pond with.

Along the edges of the secret area, was the most beautiful array of wild flowers. There were pink ones and red ones and blue ones, all dancing in the breeze. Like she thought, the place was a little slice of heaven.

Naruto motioned her to go in before him, trying to be a gentleman. Sakura didn't respond but just stepped through the hedge. Naruto followed behind and let go of the branches, concealing the opening as if it was never there.

"Naruto, it's . . . it's", sakura couldn't find the word to describe such beauty, "awesome, amazing, spectacular?" naruto suggested with a laugh. Sakura quickly nodded, her mouth slightly open in awe. "Naruto, how the hell did you find this place?" sakura said as she took a closer look at her surroundings, "I fond it when I was training with Kakashi and Captain Yamato, I was thinking over some of my training exercises then I realized I had wondered of to a bit to far" naruto said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. "A _bit?"_ sakura repeated sarcastically, they were miles way from the training grounds. "Yeah-so anyway, I got lost and then I stumbled into this place, I did some adjustments like the platform and the rope swing, I was the only one who knew about, well, till now" he said with a sweet smile.

Something sparked inside sakura the moment he smiled at her. _You love him_, a little voice snickered in the back of her head, _"Shut the hell up god dammit!"_ she shouted in her head, pushing the irritating voice away. She glanced back up at naruto, who was waiting for a response, so sakura smiled, "well naruto, I have to say this place is absolutely beauti-* grrrrrr *".

Sakura blushed crimson as her stomach growled in impatience; she didn't realize how hungry she was. Naruto laughed at her face; it almost resembled a tomato. "I see your hungry, get in your suit and we'll eat" naruto said as he set down his bag, "sounds like a plan"

~oOo~

Sakura changed behind a tree (trusting that naruto wouldn't peek) into her red bikini, whilst naruto was changing on the other side of the tree a few meters away. When she finished changing she put her stuff back into her bag and took off her forehead protector she used as a headband to let her hair flow more freely.

_C'mon sakura, I know you want to look at him_, her inner voice teased, _"hell no! What if he's still changing?" _she said in anger. _So . . . if he weren't changing, just standing there in swimming trunks with __**no shirt**__, you would still look at him? _Her inner voice inquired curiously. _"What are you getting at?" _sakura demanded. _Oh nothing, I'm just saying that you want to look at him, and that you like him, but you won't admit it, it's a little something called __**denial**_, her inner voice explained but just angered sakura. _"I'm not in denial! I don't like h-", oh c'mon sakura, just one look, what he doesn't know won't hurt him, well actually if you looked at him and he caught you, he might- "not another word, if it means so much to you I'll take one measly look", Yay! _

After the little argument in her head, she sighed in defeat. She turned around and moved her head slowly from behind the tree so she could sneak a peek at the blond ninja. Naruto was doing some stretches (facing the opposite direction of course) and was wearing a pair of swimming trunks that stopped on the knee, with black with orange flames coming from the bottom. But honestly at the moment, sakura didn't care; she was distracted by something else.

Sakura slightly bit her lip as her eyes rode down his body. She had to admit he was pretty hot. His skin was tan and his body was well built, she was getting lost in his muscular form. She remembered all the times she had healed him without his shirt, and never stopped to realize a how attractive he really was. She watched as he flexed his muscles, watching how they contracted then relaxed. His golden hair gently swayed in the breeze, then his body started to turn then she realized that he was going to turn around, so she quickly pulled her head behind the tree. Blushing like mad, _"I can't believe I did that . . ."_

_With naruto while sakura was peeping . . ._

Naruto had just finished changing into his swimming shorts. He decided to quickly do some stretches while sakura changing. The fresh air blew gently as he lunged his leg to the side and pressed down on his knee. _"I'm glad sakura likes this place, like she said it really is beautiful"_ naruto thought as his eyes skimmed around the area.

_No shit kid_, an eerie voice said from the back of his head. _"Kyubi! What the hell! Why are you talking to me! How are you talking to me?"_ naruto ranted in his head as he continued to stretch. _Calm down kid. I could always talk to you this way; I just couldn't be bothered talking to a weak idiot like you, _the demon explained. _"Weak idiot? Why you effed up ba-", like I said kid calm down, _the Kyubi said I a mellow tone voice. Naruto just rolled his eyes and continued to stretch. _"So, if you couldn't be bothered talking to me, why are you now?" _naruto asked in suspicion of the kyubis' actions. _Well, for one I wanted to question you on your little crush over there_, the demon replied, obviously talking about sakura. _"Since when are you interested in my love life? Ah never mind, why do you want to know about sakura anyway_?" naruto questioned angrily in his head. _How much do you like her?_

There was a long period of silence between the to till naruto broke it. _"I like her a lot, ok? We've been friends for a long time now, but I know she doesn't like me back, she loves sasuke . . ." _naruto said sadly, then his face slightly scrunched in rage. Sasuke, the man who betrayed his village, the bastard who broke sakuras' heart. He couldn't stand the thought of him, but, he made a promise to sakura, to bring him back, and he intended to keep his promise, for sakura.

_Geez kid, your so dense, go outside and smell the roses, she doesn't love that freak no more, she loves you, _kyubi explained. _"What the fuck are you talki-", Oh, don't even try to argue, she agreed to go out with you, what do you think this is, a pity date?_ _Come on kid, I can tell, apart from the Uchiha, my eyesight is second best. I can see she likes you. _

Naruto was shocked by the demons' speech; the he realized that sakura was taking longer than a normal chick took to get changed into a swimsuit. So he turned around slowly and yelled out, "Hey sakura, are you ready yet?" he called to her.

Sakura heard his call and quickly stuffed her clothes into her bag and emerged from behind the tree. "Yeah, I'm ready" she replied.

Naruto was lucky that he could control his starring; he knew sakura would punch him into next week if he did. "Are you ready to eat?" naruto asked politely, sakura nodded, "definitely, I'm starving" sakura said clutching her stomach. Naruto laughed and motioned her to come with him over to the platform that was built at the base of the tree.

AN: How was that? Pleas leave your comments and I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I do apologize for any errors you find, and I hope you all will be patient and wait for the next chapter.

From little miss sweet 'n' sour-

strawberry-hime3 ;D


End file.
